


good boy

by nedstark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, teeny tiny power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: It’s like his second home, McCree had once told him with a faint smirk, down here on his knees at Hanzo’s feet.(spicy mcblowjobs ft. trans mccree)





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was written and posted on my nsfw blog ([@honzos](https://honzos.tumblr.com/post/161944623513/good-boy)) last year but for some reason i never got around to posting it here (minor edits done)

It’s like his second home, McCree had once told him with a faint smirk, down here on his knees at Hanzo’s feet.

McCree is stretched up, kissing his way down Hanzo’s broad chest and nosing at his navel with hands holding the backs of Hanzo’s thighs to keep him close, to keep Hanzo exactly where he wants him. McCree scrapes his teeth over Hanzo’s hipbone and Hanzo tightens his grip in McCree’s loose hair with a sharp inhale, watches the slow stretch of McCree’s sharp smirk the harder he tugs.

“ _Fuck_ yeah, you gonna fuck my goddamn throat, baby?” McCree breathes lowly, warming Hanzo’s bare skin, voice a deep rumble. He arches his neck and licks over his teeth, meeting Hanzo’s hooded gaze through his long lashes and a fire settles deep in Hanzo’s gut, coiling in his belly. Who is he to deny McCree what he wants so badly, and especially after asking oh so prettily?

Hanzo curls a loose hand around himself, stroking lazily like he has all the time in the world, like he isn’t burning up with every passing second and watches McCree watching him, rapt. Hanzo rubs the tip of his dick along Jesse’s bottom lip, teasing, and he feels McCree’s hands begin to shake where they’re holding the backs of his thighs, inching up ever higher.

“ _Stop_.” Hanzo says tightly and McCree’s hands still immediately, mid-cupping his ass. Hanzo leans in close, a small smile on his face.

“You wish to use your mouth so desperately,” Hanzo murmurs and presses a soft kiss to McCree’s slack mouth, leaning away from him completely when McCree reaches to hold him on pure instinct and leaving him suddenly pitching forward into the empty space between them. “Then use it, and _only_ your mouth. If you touch me again I will not touch you for a month, I promise you.”

McCree swallows heavily, pupils blown wide. Hanzo knows intimately how much he loves a challenge, agony or not.

“Sweetpea, god fuckin’ damn.” McCree swallows again, throat thick, and reaches for Hanzo _again_ , catching himself just inches from Hanzo’s bare skin. McCree falters, pausing.

But he doesn’t need to be told twice, doesn’t need to be told at all. McCree obediently clenches his fists in his lap to fight the eternal temptation and sucks Hanzo down greedily, all the way to the base in one swift bob of his head and with a content hum that Hanzo feels down to his core.

Hanzo barely has to lift his hips to meet him, McCree fucks his own throat on Hanzo’s dick, hitting the back of his throat with one easy thrust. McCree hardly even gags, hollows his cheeks with another muffled groan, squeezing his eyes shut in bliss because he loves this, always does and always lets Hanzo know, always shows him just how much he loves this.

And then McCree smiles around a mouthful of Hanzo’s dick and cracks his wet eyes open, meets Hanzo’s gaze again which such stark adoration and love Hanzo knows he has no hope of lasting. He watches the bob of McCree’s stubbly throat as he swallows nearly every drop of him and Hanzo wipes away the warm tears on McCree’s flushed cheeks. McCree leans into the touch, blissed out and delighted.

He never listens, never paces himself and always throws himself head first into everything, including and _especially_ this. Always tripping over himself to choke himself on Hanzo’s dick, swallow him down enthusiastically like it’s the best thing to ever happen to him, like it’s a privilege.

It never fails to make Hanzo’s heart flutter.

McCree sags over his lap, panting like he’s just ran a marathon. Hanzo takes McCree’s chin in his hand, makes McCree look him in the eye as he licks into McCree’s mouth and kisses him soundly, tasting himself on his tongue.

McCree keens, hands sliding up Hanzo’s thighs to grip his narrow waist and that keen turns into a whimper when Hanzo slides a hand into McCree’s jeans and rubs at his swollen clit, slides three fingers into him with absolute ease and fucks McCree with rough little thrusts, just how he likes it when they’re like this.

Unsurprisingly, McCree doesn’t last long either and he bites Hanzo’s lip hard enough to draw blood when he comes on Hanzo’s fingers, clenching and wet, an unbelievably warm throb. It only heightens everything and Hanzo wants to tell him how beautiful he is, like this on his knees at his feet, bleary and still half asleep when he wakes up in Hanzo’s bed with the most awfully endearing bedhead, on the battlefield, ruthless and glowing blood red, six bullets against the world.

Hanzo does neither, and thumbs the dribbling trail of come on McCree’s bearded chin, presses that thumb into McCree’s open mouth and watches as he sucks on it, laving and pressing his tongue flat to the pad of Hanzo’s thumb with a dazed grin.

“Good boy.” Hanzo murmurs, and with his chest heaving, McCree flushes beneath Hanzo’s palm and his praise.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a bunch for reading <3


End file.
